Animal
by GrimmUlquigrrrl
Summary: For a few months now, that human man has been bringing drugged teens into Grimmjow's desert- and Grimmjow has become addicted to the smell of human arousal. WARNING! Grimmjow is a panther, which makes this BEASTIALITY! Don't like, please don't read!


Grimmjow's rough, padded paws patted silently on the shifting sands, his tail lashing behind him. This was the desert outside of the human city Las Noches, where no human dared to tread for fear of night-hunters like Grimmjow- except for tonight. Tonight, Grimmjow could taste human on the wind and, knowing what it meant, followed it.

He crested over the top of a tall white sand dune, looking down at Las Noches in the distant and a human man dragging a human adolescent at a much nearer plane. Grimmjow, even with his keen panther eyes, had to look closely to tell that this one was male what with his doll-like face, chin-length hair and thin build. A lovely specimen, although doomed. The victim was wearing the black polo, complete with green collar and green sleeve ends, of the restaurant the aggressor liked to find his meat at, and the nametag he wore said Ulquiorra. A nearly panther name. Grimmjow crouched, hiding himself just below the peak of his dune but still able to see, as the man pulled the boy's pants down and off. Grimmjow knew what they would do, but all it meant to him was that when the man was done the boy would be left and he could eat.

The boy didn't wake, and Grimmjow could only guess at why. He had seen a desert fox tranquilized and tagged once, and they didn't wake up for a while after that. The boy's cock, limp between his legs, was exposed now to the cold air along with his long legs, and Grimmjow could see that his skin was the same white as the sand, the moon, and Grimmjow's own fur. The little curly tuft of pubic hair was almost cute.

The man leaned down, and Grimmjow saw a pink tongue come out drunkenly to lick at the boy's crotch. It was a messy, wet ordeal that involved large amounts of slobber, but Grimmjow saw a tinge of pink come across the boy's face, broken by dark tear-tracks markings. The slim, arching eyebrows began to pucker, the boy's lips opening a little as he breathed deeper. The boy shifted, and the man abruptly pulled off. It was only a bodily reaction, but it allowed Grimmjow to see the now half-erect member rising a little from the boy's thighs. A cool wind blew, sending a few shard-like grains of fine sand skittering, and as it hit the wetness left there the boy shivered and whimpered.

Grimmjow caught a whiff of the arousal coming off of the boy and drifting up towards him. The scent of human lust was far different than that of a panther's, and Grimmjow enjoyed it greatly. He always got a little sniff of it when the man came. Grimmjow didn't understand the fixation, but the man always made his prey a little aroused before committing the act of copulation with them. He watched the man part the boy's long legs, opening his twitching hole for view, and the man pulled his own full erection from his pants. For some reason the smell of adult arousal was different, less intoxicating, than the same smell from a cub.

The man sucked two of his own fingers before roughly jamming them inside Ulquiorra's little hole. The boy yelped and his body jerked back, but Grimmjow noticed that his legs spread more. Hm, indecisive of him. Grimmjow smelled a greater spike of arousal hit his snout, and the sweep of his tail got lower. Normally this was where the scent dwindled, but this time... The man pumped his fingers slowly at first, and the blush on the boy's pale cheeks grew darker. His whole body jerked once, a short, explosive cry erupting from his plump little lips, and Grimmjow felt his teeth bare. He knew what the man had hit.

The man squirmed in between the boy's spread legs, and Grimmjow crouched lower down. He watched as the man guided his swelling cock to that tiny hole and pushed in, getting a keen from the still-unconscious boy. The entrance was smooth, and Grimmjow wondered if the boy hadn't been entertaining another man earlier in the evening. There was a grunt from the man, and then a rhythm was set up. There was the slapping of skin and quiet noises and throaty moans, the latter of which came from the boy. He might not know what was going on but his body did, and it loved it.

Grimmjow basked in the smell of arousal rising from the boy, the smell itself making his jowls wet with salivation. He felt his cock slowly unsheathing itself from the skin that held it to him and sheltered it, the wind coming off of the sands rough on its unprotected, raw skin. The boy's cock was fully erected now, arcing up from his body, and the rest of him squirmed as he was plundered fully. The noises he made were loud and pitched and reached Grimmjow's sharp ears all too easily. Then the man sunk himself deep, shuddering, and Grimmjow smelled semen.

The man pulled out, buttoning up his pants and swaying away, leaving the boy whimpering and still so hard. The boy just lay there in the sand, bare from the hips down, and Grimmjow wanted to smell his arousal, wanted to smell it so acutely that he would never get the scent of it out of his nose. He stalked forward, gracefully making his way down the side of his sandy embankment and over to the slowly stirring boy. Let him stir. Grimmjow didn't care. He had seen others wake up from the human thing that kept them asleep, and it took them time to fully regain their senses.

Grimmjow came closer, between the boy's legs, and gently butted his nose against the straining flesh there. The smell of arousal was so intense that it dizzied him, and mixed with the smell of sweat and the man's seed. There was another man's scent too, confirming Grimmjow's earlier suspicions, but it wasn't widespread over the boy as if he had a mate. Good. Grimmjow would battle for this chance, but he didn't want to if he didn't have to. His erection was too prominent-and like all wild animals, when Grimmjow said prominent he meant it. Against a human cock, which was just under a foot long at best, the erection that nearly reached his ribs was beyond comparison.

He breathed low a long through his nose, sniffing the tantalizing smell of need and want. It made his cock bulge. He gave the stiffness in front of him a lick and was sorely tempted to lick the boy's twitching hole as well, but held back. He didn't want to taste another man's seed so acutely. But there was something else he knew he wanted, something that even the need to eat was pushed aside by.

He wanted to have sex.

And in this nearly lifeless desert, this boy with his oh-so-tempting smells was the only thing in sight.

Grimmjow moved to the boy's side, using his muzzle to flip the boy over. The boy groaned, and Grimmjow knew he was waking. But it didn't matter. He crouched over the boy, using one paw against the back on the boy's shoulder to brace himself, and the boy scrunched his eyes shut and went to stand. He got his hind end up onto his knee, but when he went to lift his chest he realized he was being held down. His eyes opened, irises a wild shade of green, and looked behind him. His pupils were clouded with drugs and confusion, but that was alright. The boy had taken it upon himself to make Grimmjow's job easier by putting his buttocks up like that.

Grimmjow thrust his barbed member forward but missed, his cock sliding against the boy's smooth skin. When he withdrew to try again, the small hooks scraped little pink lines in the boy's paleness and earned a surprised hitch of breath. Clearly he didn't yet know what was happening, but that was fine. He would understand soon enough.

Grimmjow thrust again, and this time he sunk in quickly. The boy cried out as he was stretched wider than ever before and penetrated deeper as well, and if he thought that hurt he had only to wait until Grimmjow pulled out. It was a good thing his hole was already loose. Still, Grimmjow's member was a tight fit, and Grimmjow felt the gratification of being sheathed in something so searing and constricting, and still wet with the other men's leavings. He gave himself no time to enjoy and the boy no tim to adjust, thrusting incredibly quickly but also shallowly so that the barbs didn't do too much damage, and it felt wonderful. He hadn't fornicated in months, which for a panther of his age was a rather long time. Ever since the man started bringing these adolescents out and Grimmjow smelled their smell he hadn't wanted anything else.

The boy screamed, tears pricking his eyes, but the scent of his arousal spiked. The barbs beneath Grimmjow's cockhead didn't bother females of his own kind, but apparently humans were softer than that-still, wider girth meant more stimulation, and Grimmjow had more of that than anything else the boy had ever had in him. Grimmjow made his hips move less anyway, having no desire to lose that intoxicating scent. The boy shuddered and clawed at the sand as if he could pull himself away from the panther, but even as the smell of the boy's fear grew the smell of his arousal matched it. Sniffing the air, Grimmjow caught the scent of something that made his jowls drip with salivation- blood. Blood from the boy's splitting open, no doubt. It smelled _delicious._

Even as Grimmjow kept up his brutal pace, the boy's fear and pain began to be overwhelmed by his arousal. He shouts began to quiet, turning into whines and whimpers caused by the pleasure of something so large massaging the gland of his prostate so incessantly. The passage began to tighten nicely as the boy quaked and released a tremulous moan, his hips shaking, and Grimmjow thoroughly enjoyed that feel. The tightness was incredible, despite the boy's recent use of his body, if simply because a human entrance was not intrinsically made for such large things, and after so long without relief there was nothing more Grimmjow would have wanted. The boy shook.

The smell of human lust rose swiftly, and momentarily the boy clamped down on Grimmjow's phallis as he found the completion he had been denied before. He let out a beautiful cry, and his shuddering passage massaged Grimmjow in a way the panther hadn't realized he'd missed so much. He continued thrusting roughly, and the boy moaned as he was forced to ride out his orgasm. Grimmjow could smell his ejaculation, a musky smell in his muzzle that smelled like a more tangible version of the scent that was quickly becoming his favorite.

Grimmjow had not reached his own orgasm, not so soon, and did not give the boy a moment to breathe and go lax. His steady speed continued, and the boy shifted almost uncomfortably. But the smell of his need still grew as Grimmjow's actions forced him back into hardness again swifter than was likely intended for a human, and another heady moan broke from his throat. His squirming did not cease, and Grimmjow growled out a warning as he allowed his mouth to wrap loosely around the back of the boy's neck. He did not bite, his sharp canines only creating a little pressure, but the boy froze immediately. Grimmjow felt the other's heart rate increase in terror and released, satisfied now that the boy would not move again.

His thrusts quickened as his testicles began to pull upward to his stomach. The stench of the boy's sweating was enormous, and it bled desire. Grimmjow found himself speeding more, coveting that smell. He wanted to rub it into his fur so that he may always keep it, and so that the others, what few of them there were, would know what he had done. The boy's moans were becoming louder, nearly turning into shouts that almost hurt Grimmjow's finely tuned sense of hearing as he was forced back into full erection so soon after an orgasm.

The boy's canal grew tighter and tighter so very quickly, and Grimmjow felt a growl rumble in his chest. Perhaps it was because of the space of time it had been since he had participated in this, perhaps not, but for some reason the sensations flooding Grimmjow were more satisfying than they had ever been before. A purr rumbled in his gut, mixed with a growl, and he felt something else swelling to bursting there. He leaned down and licked the boy's back through his wrinkling shirt, now tasting as much as smelling the arousal. It was unlike anything else Grimmjow had ever eaten, and he wanted to devour it.

His orgasm rushed up his spine, blanketing everything he saw with a brightness that he could barely see through. The boy shouted out as Grimmjow's seed poured into him, and Grimmjow himself could feel how hot it was as it tried to flow out around his cock. There was a great deal of it, more than a human could put out, and with Grimmjow's member plugging the exit it continued to fill up the boy's insides. The boy quaked and let out an openmouthed groan as his stomach distended just a little. Grimmjow waited his orgasm out, sated, and when it was done he just sat for a moment to bask in it. He breathed in deeply, smelling his own semen and the boy's need.

The boy whimpered wantonly, upset with Grimmjow's lack of movement. The human was still hard, now almost painfully so if his scent was anything to go by, and Grimmjow growled as the raven began to wriggle his ass on Grimmjow's rod in an attempt to regain the pleasure Grimmjow had brought him. Immediately Grimmjow's cock began to reharden, and Grimmjow's growl deepened. This almost made him mad. But the boy was oblivious, locked in near-orgasm state with a blissfully pained expression on his face, and Grimmjow himself loved the hot, wet friction the boy caused. Grimmjow quickly jerked away, and the boy let out a cry of pain as the barbs shredded his hole.

Grimmjow stepped back, feeling a twinge of guilt as the boy panted and tears fell from his screwed-shut eyes. Grimmjow's fluids coursed down those twitching thighs to the sand in thick streams, but the whiteness couldn't mask the bold and Grimmjow felt the need to fix what he'd broken. He stepped forward and licked at that hole as he would with his own wounds, the boy's hitch in breath audible. The smell of arousal was quickly fading, although the boy remained hard, and already Grimmjow missed it. He could taste the blood and his own semen, along with the traces of two human men, and slowly as he licked the boy relaxed and the smell of pain dwindled. When the wounds ceased to bleed Grimmjow licked down the trails of his semen to clean the boy up. It was odd, but even though he was a human the fact that he was a cub made Grimmjow's paternal instincts kick in.

The boy gasped suddenly as Grimmjow licked some fluids that had dropped down onto his hanging balls, and the scent of arousal returned. Grimmjow paused before licking in again, and this time the boy moaned and laid his head on the sand. His blush was back, and Grimmjow was so glad to smell that glorious scent again that he quickly began licking all over the boy's sac. This wasn't something that his kind did, but he wouldn't question it. Especially not when precum was glistening on the boy's head and the boy was squirming and moaning.

Grimmjow felt a hand on his head, pushing it lower, and looked up, the boy was staring at him with eyes completely glazed by lust, cooing, "P-please, kitty, oh, kitty." Grimmjow didn't know what a kitty was, but he followed the boy's urging hand and moved his head down. He licked the boy's shaft experimentally, and the boy started with a scream. Grimmjow was berated by the sudden smell of heavy arousal. "Ah, yes kitty, yes!" the boy cried, throwing his head back, and the look on his face was so sexual that Grimmjow found himself wishing panthers could move their faces like that.

He licked at the boy's member until the skin was reddened by his rough sandpaper tongue, and still the boy was shouting in painful pleasure. Given his state, it wasn't long before he screamed and Grimmjow felt the appendage pulse against his tongue as the boy came. Grimmjow could taste his semen, and although it was unlike a panther's seed he enjoyed it. He cleaned the boy even as the human continued to cum, enjoying the flavor.

The boy swayed before falling to his side, eyes closed as he panted in the aftermath. Looking down at him, he appeared cute and just as defenseless as he was. His face was still puckered in pleasure, with a fading blush across his cheeks, and maybe it was the lingering tranquilizer but the boy looked sleepy and unaware of his surroundings in a sated way. Grimmjow imprinted that sight onto his memory, then shoved his paternal instincts aside.

Time to eat.


End file.
